


The Tattoo Parlor

by commodorecliche



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Art, Digital Art, First tattoos, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Tattoo Artist Aziraphale, Tattoos, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: Aziraphale owns a tattoo parlor next door to Crowley's shop. They've passed each other and chatted a few times until finally Crowley decides to head in and have Aziraphale give him his first tattoo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	The Tattoo Parlor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biteinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/gifts).



> happy holidays biteinsane!! hope you like this, it was a lot of fun to do.

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable version [on my tumblr](https://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/190004867208/aziraphale-first-tattoo-mr-crowley-i-must-say)  
> retweetable version [on my twitter](https://twitter.com/commodorecliche/status/1212529340447105024?s=20)


End file.
